On That Summer
by Rantai Bintang
Summary: Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak musim panas itu berakhir. Dia, dia, dan juga dia mulai menjalani kehidupannya kembali. Banyak hal yang terjadi, banyak juga yang tak terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga, Sang Jaket Merah tetap berusaha melangkah maju, membawa bayangan gadis bersyal merah bersamanya. / Artificial Universe-PosKage-Pro-OOC Warning
1. Chapter 01

Chapter 1 – Di Bawah Teriknya Matahari Musim Panas

Disclaimer – Kagerou Project and other Relative Work are owned by Jin his other companion (like Shidu,) and any other owner of the license, and this is ultimately just an unprofit fanfiction worked just because a glimpse hope that Shintaro can see Tsubomi in another way.

By the way Jin, if you see this I want to tell you that I heat you for not making any personal songs for danchou.

A/N : Aku lagi malas ngomong, padahal ada banyak yang mau aku omongkan ke kamu.

Oh ya, kalau di tanya ini ada di universe yang mana. Novel, manga, atau anime, yah aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Aku belum baca novel ataupun manganya, jadi cerita ini mungkin akan jadi stand alone universe yang aku rasa lebih banyak kemiripan dengan versi video klip shidu.

* * *

-Satu Hari Tertentu di Musim Panas-

Pertengahan musim panas, siang bolong, matahari dengan angkuh bertengger di langit memberikan berkahnya yang berlebih. Hari itu sangat panas, terlalu panas malahan. Tidak sulit menemukan bayangan hawa panas di musim seperti ini. Mungkin jika seorang sedang sial, mereka bisa melihat fatamorgana yang seharusnya hanya ada di gurun pasir.

Hari ini sangat panas tapi kelihatannya tidak semua orang perduli akan hal itu. Setidaknya ada seorang lelaki yang terlihat tidak memerdulikannya, ia duduk dengan angkuh di bangku sebuah taman di bawah teriknya matahari. Satu dua bulir keringat menetes perlahan dari kepalanya, tapi dia hanya terdiam menatap langit.

Lelaki itu sangat menarik perhatian, bukan karena wajahnya tampan atau tubuhnya atletis, tapi pakaiannya yang sangat mencolok. Entah karena ia mengenakan jaket di siang bolong musim panas atau karena jaket itu berwarna merah yang meninggalkan bekas di mata siapapun melihat ke arahnya. Kisaragi Shintaro duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil melamun menatap langit.

Kisaragi Shintaro benci menarik perhatian, ia senang di perhatikan tapi ia tidak suka tindak-tanduk yang berusaha mencuri perhatian orang lain. Karena itu jaket merah mencolok itu tidak sesuai dengan kepribadiannya, ia tidak mungkin memakainya jika saja seseorang tidak mengatakan jaket itu cocok dengannya.

"Ya ampun, mereka mana sih. Lama banget." Kisaragi Shintaro mulai merasa kesal karena orang yang dia tunggu tidak kunjung datang.

Dia mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dan membuka grup chat Mekakushi-Dan,

"maaf yaaaa, aku telat"

"maaf ya onii-chan, sesi fotonya lama"

"ma-ma-maaffff,aju terkambst"

"maaf nii-chan, keretanya bakalan lama"

"beneran deh, keretanya lelet banget"

"shintaro-san, aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Shintaro men-_scroll_ jawaban atas complainnya, maaf, maaf, maaf hanya itu saja yang dia baca dari tadi. 'Kalau memang gak bisa jam segini harusnya jadwalnya di undur aja dong.' Shintaro mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Shintaro bukan tipe orang yang senang datang berjam-jam sebelum waktu berkumpul. Ia lebih suka datang TEPAT pada waktunya. Biasanya dia adalah orang yang datang terakhir saat mereka berkumpul, namun kali ini, sampai tiga puluh menit waktu yang di janjikan ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang ada di titik pertemuan. Ia naik darah.

Dengan kasar, ia sekali lagi men-_scroll_ smartphone-nya. berharap bisa menemukan sebuah jawaban yang lebih baik,

"Shintaro-san, maaf kami mungkin gak bisa keluar. Takane dilarang keluar oleh dokter."

Emosinya sedikit mereda, Shintaro menatap pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Haruka sedikit lebih lama. Shintaro tahu benar kondisi mereka saat ini, ia sendiri tidak ingin membuat Takane menerima beban berat di saat-saat seperti ini.

'Jangan khawatir Haruka, aku rasa memang lebih baik agar Takane tidak keluar dulu saat cuaca seperti ini.' Dia mengetikan jawaban pesan Haruka, 'And Haruka, there is no –san for you. I've told you dozens time.' Lalu menambahkan sedikit pengingat di akhir.

'Sorry Shintaro, it's just an habit.' Shintaro membacanya lama sebelum mengirimkan emoticon tanda persetujuan. Pesannya adalah pesan terakhir di grup-chat itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari smartphone-nya dan menatap jam taman. Dia melakukannya bukan karena tidak bisa melihat jam di smartphone-nya, tapi lebih karena dia ingin menjauh dari radiasinya. Ia tidak ingin mengenakan kacamata dini.

*Teng*

Nada dering hp-nya terdengar, Shintaro kembali memandangi hp-nya untuk mencari informasi. 'Cie, Shin-chan sama Haruka-kun main rahasia-rahasiaan, pakai Bahasa Inggris lagi ngomongnya.' Shintaro hanya menatap layarnya membaca sindiran dari Kano Shuuya, dia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengannya. Shintaro menjauhkan layar hp-nya dari pandangannya. Ia mendongak, menatap langit yang jauh membentang di atasnya.

Berkali-kali suara dering terdengar namun tidak di gubrisnya, 'aku sedang benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan anak itu, biar Haruka saja yang mengatasinya'.

Kurang lebih lima menit berlalu sejak suara dering terakhir terdengar, ia sedang mempertimbangkan pergi sendirian saja, mungkin mengunjungi Haruka terlebih dulu karena yakin ia akan menitipkan rangkaian bunga kepadanya.

Ketenangan yang hambar itu terganggu oleh suara dering hp-nya. Namun berbeda dengan yang tadi, bukan rasa enggan yang menyelimutinya, melainkan sebuah getaran kecil manis yang mengakar di ulu hatinya.

'Kisaragi-senpai, aku lagi jalan ke sana. Tunggu ya.' Tsubomi yang menjawab pesannya, memang sedikit aneh di panggil senpai oleh danchou satu ini. Tapi semenjak masuk universitas Shintaro sudah terbiasa di panggil seperti itu olehnya.

'OK' Jawabnya singkat. 'Oh ya Tsubomi, aku sudah sering bilang kamu gak perlu manggil aku senpai. Mengerti?" Shintaro hanya sekedar ingin mengatakannya, di panggil senpai di kampus dan di depan teman-teman geng mereka mengandung entah kenapa memberikan rasa yang jauh berbeda.

'Iya'. Shintaro hanya memandangi jawabannya yang singkat.

Hp-nya berdering lagi. Ia sejenak menatap hp-nya dan melihat Shuuya kembali dengan sindirannya. Tapi Shintaro, nampaknya juga Tsubomi, sama sekali tidak tertarik menanggapi perkataannya. Dingin memang, tapi memang seperti itulah kondisi mereka saat ini. Perlu waktu yang benar-benar lama agar mereka bisa kembali seperti sedia kala.

Teman-temannya yang lain tahu dan memahami mengenai masalah mereka. Terkadang mereka berusaha membuat mereka bertiga akur kembali. Bagi Shintaro hal itu tidak begitu penting, karena ini bukan tentang dirinya, ini tentang Tsubomi.

Shintaro mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gerbang taman yang berada cukup jauh dari bangku ia duduk, dan di sana ia melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang mengenakan jaket abu-abu dengan pola yang aneh. Mukanya panas. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, Shintaro membuang mukanya ke samping dan di hadapkan dengan sebuah mesin vendor.

Jarak dari bangku sampai gerbang cukup jauh, dan mesin vendor tersebut hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa kebutuhan kola-nya memanggil untuk di penuhi. Yakin gadis itu juga perlu minuman. Shintaro berjalan ke arah mesin itu untuk membeli kola dan air mineral.

Secara samar ia mendengar suara hentakan kaki yang cepat di belakangnya. Namun ia membiarkannya begitu saja. Ia lalu membeli air mineral dan kola dari mesin vendor di hadapannya. Saat ia membungkuk untuk mengambil kolanya ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Suara hentakan kaki di belakangnya semakin cepat dan keras. Karena rasa penasaran ia membalikkan badannya,

Dan melihat Tsubomi tepat di depan wajahnya. Waktu baginya berhenti untuk sesaat.

Di sela waktunya yang berhenti, Shintaro hanya menaruh perhatiannya kepada wajah yang ada di hadapannya. Dunianya mengerut, hanya menjadi sepasang ma-

"Shintaro." Dan dunianya berputar kembali.

"Aaahh." Karena kaget, Shintaro terjatuh dan membentur mesin vendor yang ada di belakangnya. Pandangannya kini sepenuhnya diisi oleh langit biru yang indah, dan juga sesosok wajah yang cantik bermata hitam dan berambut hijau muda. Warna rambutnya sangat aneh untuk ukuran seorang berdarah jepang, tapi warna rambut itu asli bukan hasil cat atau semacamnya. Menurut pemiliknya warna rambutnya disebabkan mutasi gen yang tidak berbahaya, atau mungkin sebenarnya itu adalah gen yang terpendam dalam darahnya yang tak sempat menyeruak sampai generasinya. Entahlah.

"Hah." Tsubomi hanya menghela nafasnya saat dia melihat kakak kelasnya satu itu. Dia memandang bergantian Shintaro dan Mesin Vendor. Dia hanya bisa menahan malu jika memikirkan apa baru saja dia lakukan. 'Lebih baik tidak usah di bicarakan.' Mukanya merah, tapi Tsubomi yakin Shintaro tidak melihat wajahnya dan juga tidak tahu apa maksud dari tanda itu.

"Ayo, cepat bangun." Tsubomi mengulurkan tangannya. Kata-katanya tajam dan dingin, tapi tangan itu hangat. Shintaro tahu, dia memang orang yang seperti itu.

Shintaro mengulurkan tangan kanannya, yang masih menggenggam botol air mineral. Mereka berdua tertawa kecil sebelum Tsubomi mengambil botol mineral itu dan membantu Shintaro berdiri.

Shintaro merapihkan celana jeansnya dan mengelus kepalnya yang terbentur, memastikan tidak ada luka serius. Lalu ia melihat sekeliling, mencari botol kola yang terjatuh dari tangannya. Ia menemukannya tidak jauh dari mesin vendor. Botol kola itu kini kotor akibat air dingin dan tanah kering. Shintaro tadinya berusaha mengelapnya dengan baju sebelum Tsubomi mengulurkan sebuah tisu kepadanya.

"Makasih." Tsubomi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. 'Memang begitulah dia.' Pikir Shintaro dalam hati.

Shintaro mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang Tsubomi. Debu bertebangan tak karuan, sulit bernafas di tempat yang seperti itu. Ia melirik ke sekeliling taman, mencari kandidat bangku yang jauh dari debu.

"Duduk di sana aja yuk." Shintaro menunjuk ke arah bangku yang jauh dari debu dan mulai berjalan. Tsubomi mengikuti di sampingnya. Shintaro sekali lagi melihat kebelakang, ke arah semua debu yang bertebangan. Tentu saja dia tahu apa yang telah terjadi, tapi hal itu tidak perlu di bicarakan.

* * *

A/N : Mesin Vendor : Mesin Penjual Otomatis. Di Indonesia gak ada, jadi pakai kosakata luar.


	2. Chapter 02

Chapter 2 – Sebotol Soda Kola dan Air Mineral

A/N : Dan cerita ini benar-benar menjadi serial. Uuh, #growling

May you enjoy this in anyway possible.

* * *

Shintaro dan Tsubomi duduk di sebuah bangku taman panjang, mereka duduk di jarak yang aman bagi mental mereka. Shintaro diam-diam melirik ke arah Tsubomi. Dia hari ini mengenakan jaket abu-abu tuanya, pemberian dan kenang-kenangan berharga dari Ayano sama seperti jaket merah yang kini ia kenakan. Sudah hampir satu setengah tahun sejak terakhir kali mereka mengenakan jaket mereka. Terus maju terkadang membutuhkan usaha lebih dari yang banyak orang pikirkan.

Tapi hari ini berbeda bagi mereka, khusus satu hari ini, untuk mengenang teman masa kecilnya dan juga kakak perempuan Tsubomi, mereka berdua sekali lagi mengenakan pakaian itu. Tapi tentu saja, gaya berpakaian mereka sudah banyak berubah dibandingkan dua tahun yang lalu.

Shintaro mengenakan kemeja putih di balik jaket merahnya, jeans hitam dan kets putih. Sepatu putih memang tidak efisien di musim berdebu seperti sekarang ini. Tapi, karena dia akan menemui Momo siang ini dia sengaja memakainya. Sepatu itu hadiah darinya.

Tsubomi, sementara itu, masih berpakaian seperti biasa. Di balik hoodie abu-abunya Shintaro dengan samar bisa melihat shirt putih yang ia kenakan. Di sampingnya tergeletak tas biru muda, mungkin dia habis mampir dari perpustakaan. Berbeda dengan dua tahun yang lalu, sekarang Tsubomi lebih sering membiarkan penutup kepalanya terbuka dan rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda terurai ke belakang. Di padu dengan rok berenda, stocking hitam, dan sepatu converse, Tsubomi terlihat layaknya gadis biasa. Tentu saja dia lebih cantik dari kebanyakan gadis yang Shintaro kenal.

Merasakan pandangan dari Shintaro, Tsubomi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shintaro. Pandangan mereka bertemu lama sekali. Tidak satupun dari mereka berniat mengalihkan pandangannya. Merasa jengah, Shintaro berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Tsubomi.

"Airnya di minum." Dia berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah air mineral yang Tsubomi pegang.

"Makasih." Tsubomi minum dengan perlahan, ada kehati-hatian dan karisma di balik gerakannya.

Shintaro mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang kola di tangannya. Sudah tidak sedingin saat dia memberinya pertama kali, tapi tidak juga hangat. 'Lebih baik dihabiskan sebelum memanas'. Berpikiran seperti itu, Shintaro menegak habis kola di tangannya. Mungkin ia tidak sadar, tapi Tsubomi memerhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Jadi, gimana kabar Momo?" Berusaha memecah kesunyian, Tsubomi mencoba memulai percakapan. Shintaro hanya terkejut dengan pilihan pertanyaannya, karena dia yakin Tsubomi lebih dekat dengan Momo ketimbang dirinya.

"Entahlah, baik ku rasa. Kami sudah jarang ketemu. Kau sendiri juga tahu kan. Aku sudah mulai hidup sendiri sejak awal semester dua."

Sejak mulai kuliah Shintaro memang tinggal di luar rumah ibunya. Sepi memang, tapi dia tidak ingin membebani orang tuanya lagi. Momo sudah lebih cukup sebagai teman ibunya.

"Sering-seringlah main kerumah. Ibumu pasti kangen sama kamu. Bukannya kamu sendiri sering kangen masakan rumah?" Shintaro memandang Tsubomi. Heran dengan pertanyaannya, atau lebih tepatnya pilihan katanya.

"Komentarmu, kayak sudah jadi istriku aja." Shintaro hanya ingin menggodanya, mungkin juga ada setitik keinginan dirinya untuk langsung saja mengatakan isi hatinya. Tapi sikap Tsubomi yang hanya membalas godaannya dengan senyuman dan tatapan membuat Shintaro malu.

DIa membuang muka.

'Salah, salah, ya ampun, sialan, bodoh, kenapa coba aku harus ngomong kayak gitu. Uaaaa, aaaahhh, Ene, Momo, Konoha, siapapun tolong aku, keluarkan aku dari penyiksaan ini.'

Shintaro menutup mata dan kedua telinganya, dia tidak perduli tentang dunia ini.

*chuckle*

Shintaro membalikkan badannya karena tidak yakin apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Dan dia melihatnya, sosok Tsubomi yang menahan tawanya.

Shintaro hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Tsubomi dengan tawanya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu tanpa tanda-tanda kehadiran anggota geng yang lain. Haruka dan Takane positif tidak datang ke taman, Momo jadwalnya terlampau padat, Hibiya dan Hiyori mungkin sampai ke stasiun setengah jam lagi, sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Shintaro menatap jam taman, hanya sekedar ingin mengusir kecemasannya saja. 'Terlalu lama.' Shintaro tidak suka menunggu, seandainya saja dia sendiri mungkin dia sudah meledak-ledak dari tadi. Dia menggenggam smartphone-nya erat. Dia sudah terlalu bosan menunggu.

"Shintaro." Shintaro kaget ketika Tsubomi tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"Lebih baik kita pergi duluan saja, mereka sudah membuat kita menunggu terlalu lama. Tidak ada gunanya kita menunggu lebih lama lagi." Tsubomi berdiri sambil menggantungkan tasnya. Dia mulai berjalan mendahului Shintaro.

"Kamu benar." Shintaro berdiri sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Dia membuang botol kolanya di kotak sampah terdekat lalu mengikuti Tsubomi dari belakang.

Saat berjalan ada suatu keinginan aneh untuk menatap ke belakang. Mungkin dia memang benar-benar sial hari ini. Karena dia melihat gadis bersyal merah yang mengibar tertiup angin. Shintaro tau apa yang dia lihat hanyalah fatamorgana. Tapi dia tidak bisa tidak melihat wajah gadis yang sangat berarti baginya itu. Gadis itu tersenyum, senyuman terindah yang pernah dia lihat. Dia tidak tahu apa maksud senyuman itu. Yang dia lakukan hanya membalas senyuman gadis itu dengan sepenuh hati.

"Shintaro, cepatlah."

Shintaro berbalik karena panggilan Tsubomi. Dan dia memandang di sana, seorang gadis yang kini juga berarti baginya. Tsubomi nampaknya tidak terlalu perduli dengan isi hatinya saat ini sebab dia langsung berjalan ketika melihat Shintaro membalikkan badannya. Shintaro mengikutinya, dia tidak ingin di tinggal olehnya.

Tapi di tengah jalan dia berhenti sebentar, menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan kepada siapapun yang tidak ada di sana.

"Ayano, aku akan berjalan sekali lagi."

Tidak ada yang sadar, bahwa fatamorgana gadis itu menghilang saat Shintaro mengucapkan perkataannya.

Satu hal yang pasti, senyuman terakhirnya sangatlah indah.

* * *

-Tamat-

Andai saja aku bisa nulis kata ini di akhir chapter ini.


End file.
